Through the Eyes of a Cat
by FeatheredTenshi
Summary: Kyo. He's troubled by his thoughs about Tohru. This leads him to her room. Find out what he's thinking. Then find out what Yuki's thinking.
1. Through the Eye's of a Cat

Hello. Thanks for coming to read. This is my first _Fruits Basket _story.

Disclaimer: no, I don't own Fruits Basket. But it is a lovely story by Natsuki Takaya.

This is one of the scenes that I love from the manga. It is through the eyes of Kyo (who I adore!) the scene is from vol. 4, chapter 24. Tohru and her friends have returned from her mother's grave and Tohru is asleep outside when Kyo finds her. Find out what might be running through that orange head of his. I don't think that this scene is in the anime, so sorry if you haven't read the manga and are confused.

(Sorry if this is kinda confusing)

Regular text: Story line

Italics: Kyo's thoughts

Bold and quoted: straight from the manga by Takaya

Note: the poem at the end is from the book, not me

Through the Eyes of a Trouble Man

Down the quiet hall,

Thud, thud, thud 

An undecided man walks step after step, casting shadows along the walls. His heart guides his feet as his clouded mind walks down a different path; as it often does,

_Why did I come to Tohru's room? Rgh, this is so lame! _

_I just want to see if she's doing alright, you know, after the trip to the grave. There must be times when she cries alone. And when everyone is crying openly, she makes us all feel like fools when she's still smiling. No, no one can be like that! _

_NO ONE WANTS TO CRY ALONE! I won't let that happen!_

_Wait…why do I care if she wants to put on a happy face and secretly cries? IF THAT'S HOW SHE LIKES IT, THEN SO BE!_

_Hey, why's it so damn cold in here? _

The sun was setting and an evening chill was creeping in from the open door. The orange haired boy took an apprehensive step inside and the floorboards moaned underneath. An eerie and unwelcoming sound that questioned Kyo's decision to stay in the girl's room.

_Is she outside? _

He peered out the door only to look down and see Tohru fast asleep across the patio. She was still in her lacy black dress and her autumn colored hair fanned out across the floor. The sight of her sent a chill down Kyo's spine. Her quiet face was filled with beauty, peacefulness and somehow made him feel sad.

_So she fell asleep, that's just like her, who could tell that she was tired?_

**"Hm? Why's she sleeping here…"**

No wonder she's tried. Her mom died recently and her dad got sick or something. It just goes to show that you get used to someone being there, and then before you can do anything about in, there're gone.

_What if Tohru left? What if something did happen to her? _

_I'M SUCH A FUCKIN' IDOT! WHAT DO YOU THINKS GONNA HAPPEN TO HER!_

"**Hey.**

**It's pretty windy out here…you'll catch cold." **

**C'MON! WAKE UP."**

And like a little kid being told to wake up and go to school by their mom, she lifted her arms and smiled brightly. She giggled and then exhaled a big sigh and remained in her slumber. Beautiful, peaceful and sad Tohru. Dormant like a picture that settled in his head. A picture of an elegant princess; a sleeping beauty of her own kind. Tohru.

"**She's sleeping like a little kid." **

_But she doesn't look or act like a little kid, if fact, she's very mature. I bet inside there's still a little kid who has her mom and dad by her side._

He put his hand to his head and looked down in sorrow.

_You deserve that, more that anyone I know. I want you to be happy._

_Who am I kidding! I have no right to say that. All I do is give her a hard time._

He bent down so that their lips were parallel and almost touching.

_This is my chance to make amends, my chance to…_

He could hear her breathing and his own heart in his chest.

"**I'm sorry…" **

_It's said,_

_Is that all I wanted. Coward!_

_Thanks for listening princess._

And his heart moved his fingers to her hair as he placed a tender hand upon her face.

Who knew he could be so gentle? Only Tohru's dreams could tell.

"Still sleeping…

…_in my_

_undeveloped_

_heart…_

…_the flower_

_in my heart."_

Hope you enjoyed reading and please review. : )


	2. through the Eye's of a Rat

Hello! Thanks for coming to read part 2. The inside to Yuki's mind.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket or this chapter.

The second and last part to the chapter in FB that I love! Yay!

**Note: **This is poetry style because it seemed to fit Yuki's thoughtsmore. Tell me what you think… (also I wanted to say that the form with bold and italics is the same as the last chapter...thank you!)

This time it's:

**Through Eyes of a Rat **

The boy with dull gray hair

And soft features

With eyes that flickered with hidden secrets

Like stars consumed by clouds

Searched the chilled room for answers

There was the bed that she dreamed in

And the boy would think about her just down the hall

Where his worst fears danced in his mind

Like a shadow that was mirrored in his conscious

And the thought of her would ease his trouble mind

Of sorrow that consumed him

**"Ah…**

…**were they scattered by the wind?" **

_Papers are everywhere_

_And so are my thoughts… _

_My thoughts are scattered in the wind _

_And I just want to root them down _

_But if I did, would I be scared with what I'd find?_

_She tries to seem neatly together _

_But the world always seems to pull out from under her feet _

_I want to catch her _

_Like she caught me_

**_A Hat…_**

_(Flashback) _

A kid with smooth gray hair

And neat features

With a shining hat

Grinned at the little girl who couldn't find her way

_Like a red flag into my memories _

_If only she knew _

_How happy I was_ _to see her small arms_

_Be throw into the loving and outstretched clutch of her mother_

_With tears brimming in her eyes_

_And hair flung into the air _

_Who would ever know that they mean the world to each other?_

_Until one of them is gone…_

_Please be happy!_

_And I want to see you smile like that day _

_I want to feel that satisfaction I did _

_Knowing that with my help_

_I brighten your day _

_Maybe one day you'll smile like that _

_When you see me_

_But I have a long way to go…_

_If you can wait for me princess…_

**What should I call…**

…_**this feeling?**_

Thank you to people that read my inside thoughts to Kyo's andYuki's voice. Who really knows what going on in those guy's head. (But I love them anyways and always!)

But if you want to find the answers to feelings and questions, then read "FRUITS BASKET!" : ) Yeah! (Now I sound like an advertisement!

I hope you liked these two parts to the one chapter. I really enjoyed writing them: D

Please, please, please review… you'll make me so happy (I'm on my knees)


End file.
